Transceivers in electronics and telecommunications are electronic devices which with an antenna produce and receive radio waves. The transceivers can generate a radio frequency alternating current, which can be applied to the antenna. When excited by the alternating current the antenna can radiate radio waves such as for communication purposes. A receiver of the transceiver can receive radio waves picked up by the antenna. A switch can alternate the transceiver between transmit and receive modes.